The Lord of the Shadows Shall Rise
by vampet6
Summary: SPOILER WARNING! This FanFic is about if Darren killed Steve and Darren won the War of the Scars for the Vampires. This is Darrens life from then onwards as he deals with being a full vampire, his feelings for Debbie, and his destiny to become a tyrant!
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE 12TH BOOK OF THE SAGA THEN DONT READ THIS YET!!! PLEASE:D**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Ok, I have written one story for Cirque Du Freak, one for the Harry Potter series, and also, more recently, one for Charlie Bone, but I wasn't satisfied with any of them. So I deleted them and decided to make this one, which I hope people will actually like. The story is set after Sons of Destiny and is told in Darren's POV. Please reveiw this story because another reason I deleted my other stories was because of few reveiws. So with that said please enjoy the story:D**

**The Lord of the Shadows Shall Rise**

I knew I couldn't trick destiny so I made a life changing decision. "I'm sorry Steve." I said in my head with all of my emotions in that small sentence.After I managed to find enough strength inside of me I pulled the kinfe out of Steve's body. Steve gasped in pain and took in one final inhale of air and died. Poor Steve who spent the rest of his life hating me. Poor Steve who was Mr.Tiny's pawn the whole time. Poor Steve, my bestfriend, my half-brother. After he died I started crying. "Come now boy! He tried to kill you! You should hate him more than ever!" Mr.Tiny yelled.

"Stuff it! You old wrinkly bitch!" I screamed in reply.

"You can't talk to your father like that." Mr.Tiny sniffed not at all emotionally touched. "Dosen't matter anyways. Since you will become the most powerful tyrant in history you won't have any more of those silly human emotions. You will devolop the emotions of a killer. You will be like your brother Steve except only more inhumane than ever. Now go back to your friends and let them fix you up. I will return to you when it is time," And with that Mr.Tiny left. Evanna helped me up and we traveled back to the stadium. "I can't believe I killed my own brother." I finally said to Evanna. I looked her in the eye and said "Will I really become a monster?" She just looked away and nodded. We said nothing as we walked back to the stadium. It was only when we came to a halt and spotted the man on the ground is when I remembered - Vancha! I ran up to the prince and tripped on the way. He was unconscious and I asked of Evanna to fetch the others for help. I stayed there with the prince, resting to preserve my strength. The first sign of help I saw was Harkat rushing forward with Debbie and Alice not far behind. Harkat, Debbie, and Alice all looked at Vancha who was still unconscious. "He's alive." I gasped to reassure them. Debbie hugged me with all her might and I think I could've crumbled from that hug! Harkat studied my condition and said "I'm guessing you might...need some blood to help you...recover."

"You don't know how right you are." I chuckled. Alice took out a knife and made a small cut in her arm and let me drink from her wound. I remembered that earlier today I drank from her cut, so just to make sure she didn't faint from lack of blood I just took a little. Satisfied, I layed back down as Harkat stichted up some of my deep wounds. Evanna came a little later and healed all of my wounds and within minutes Iwas in full energy. I pretended to look sad and said "You know what this means right?"They looked at me uncertian of what I was talking about.I thengrinned and yelled with joy"The vampires have won thewar!"

"We shouldget you somewhere to...sleep now that the war is finally...over." Harkat said. I considered that thought and agreed with him. Harkat and I lifted Vancha up and with Evanna's help went out a secret route out of the city so the humans wouldn't see us. When we stopped to rest somewhere near the outskirts of the city Evanna said she wanted to talk to me. "What is it, Lady?" I asked casually.

"I have to leave now." Evanna said. "I'm going to go back home to my cave, but when Des Tiny comes to visit you I will too just in advance."Evanna started to leave, but I told her to wait.

"How long do you think Vancha will beunconscious?" I asked. She studied him and thenanswered "Less thanthat of a day." With that she said her farewells and left us to ourselves. First, whileHarkat, Debbie, Alice and I sat around a fire, we decided where to gonext. Harkat said we should head straight for Vampire Mountain, buthis idea was rejected.Instead we decided to stay at a local city for a few weeks than go straight to Vampire Mountain. We stayed at a cheap motel, because money was so scarce. After a couple of hours Vancha awoke from his slumber. "Where am I?" Vancha questioned. "Am I in Paradise?"

"You might be seeing as I'm here and all." I laughed. "No Vancha, its over, I killed Steve and the vampires have won the war." Vancha's blank look soon turned into a look of joy as he hugged me and threw me in the air.

"You did well young sire!" Vancha roared with happiness. "So are we heading to Vampire Mountain now?"

"No, not yet." I said while rubbing my chin. "I want to stay here for a while, you know relax." Vancha obeyed my wishes and spit forcefully into the trash can.

"You should become a full-vampire by tomorrow, sire." Vancha said suddenly. "So don't try sneaking outside. The change might happen when your asleep so make sure the curtains are closed all the way with no cracks." I was getting tired so I layed down on my bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

"Rise and shine!" Vancha roared as I jumped out of bed.I looked at him questioningly and he grinned.

"Your training to become a full-vampire will start today, but since it is morning start doing some pushups." Vancha said as he told me to drop and I started doing exercises.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Vampet6

The Lord of the Shadows Shall Rise

Chapter 2

* * *

Vancha started me off with simple exercises. All were completed with relative ease with my new found strength. It felt incredible, I now felt like a true Vampire Prince. Vancha lays his hand on my shoulder and grins. "Now for the exciting bit, sire." He smiles, his sunburned flesh wrinkling around his mouth. "I shall teach you how to flit." Finally, some real powers! I stretch my muscles and tell Vancha I'm ready. "Flitting will take a bit of time to get it right. Took me a few days myself to finally get the hang of it" Vancha laughs. "First you have to start off jogging, as the energy builds up in your legs you start sprinting and use that new energy in your legs to flit." I nod, the idea was simple enough, though executing it could be a different story all together.

"How long will I have to jog for?" I ask Vancha, who was working up a mouthful of spit. He spits on the ground, forming a disgusting puddle.

"You'll know when you feel it. The energy building up in your legs will get too unbearable to remain a jogging speed and you'll use that untapped energy to reach flitting speed." Vancha replies, picking his nose with his left pinky. Revolted, I turn away from him and look straight down the field we're on. I tense the muscles in my legs and start jogging. I feel the energy building up in my legs as I jog. I keep jogging, waiting for the energy to reach its max. Finally I start sprinting and I use the energy in my legs to help me go even faster. I look around me and see the scenery around me start to blur and I look down at my feet and it looks as if I'm going a normal speed. Trees, grass, bushes blur past me like paintbrush strokes. A tear builds up and is evaporated into the air as I remember the first time I flitted with Mr. Crepsley to save Steve at the hospital. I start to slow down and eventually stop. I find a tree and rest under it. Flitting for the first time is tiring, but memories from the past are what caused me to stop. My life was a mess. My half-brother hated me even though I saved his life. I could have killed him in Mr. Crepsley's home city when I had the chance but I didn't. Because of me Mr. Crepsley, my mentor, friend and a father figure to me, is dead. I wipe away the tears and howl into the night.

"Reminiscing sire?" I hear Vancha's voice come from behind me. I look back and he's leaning against the tree, smiling. He sits down next to me and pats my back. "About what may I ask?"

"Mr. Crepsley." I answer, images of my old friend popping into my mind. New tears are brought forward and I wipe them away. "I could have saved him Vancha. I could have drove a stake through Steve's black heart."

"You have avenged Larten's death Darren. You've already enacted your revenge on Steve, is that not enough?" Vancha asks surprised.

"No, no it is not." I reply, a fire burning deep within me. Rage is building up in me, but I try bottling it deep down inside of me. "Vampaneze. They must die."

A disapproving look is cast upon Vancha's face. "They are our brethren Darren, it wasn't by choice that they followed that mad man Leonard. My brother wouldn't have followed him without reason. It was Tiny, he forced them to bow down to Leonard and follow his orders or they would be wiped out."

"I know, for the good of the clan and all of that bullshit. You're brother Gannen would have followed him anyway. He was vampaneze and vampaneze are evil. They are all like Steve." I reply, looking away from Vancha. I can feel that I've caused Vancha great pain.

"What is happening to you Darren? You're changing. What happened to the young prince that was all too kind and vied for peace between vampires and vampaneze. You put the clan before everything, but now... What happened?" Vancha sighed and walked away from me.

Vancha's footsteps echo loudly and I don't look back at him. I remember Mr. Crepsley's face as he fell to his death in the Cavern of Retribution. It was horrible. "His life was torn apart." I mutter darkly under my breath in reply to Vancha's question as I replay that memory in my mind countless times.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author: Vampet6 (Deric)**_

_**The Lord of the Shadows Shall Rise**_

_**Chapter 3**_

I come to in a realm spun of shadows. I'm in the Hall of Princes, albeit distorted by the pulsing shadows around me. I can tell something's amiss but I can't put my finger on it. My eyes center on the throne before me. There is only one throne and seated on it is _me._ I'm made of sinister shadows and I can feel the twisted hatred pulsating from my shadowy counterpart.

I open my eyes and I'm in my bed at the cheap motel we were staying at. I know what I saw in my dream but I can't accept it. I stand up and stretch my muscles. I hear voices coming from outside and walk towards the door cautiously to investigate. I put my ear to the door and listen.

"... You have to talk sense into him...he's changed Harkat" I hear a gruff male voice say which I identify as Vancha's.

"It's probably...just temporary sire...Darren will come to...in due time." Harkat responds.

"He _hates_ the Vampaneze now Harkat. The War of the Scars is over, we've won. Darren does not realize that, he's blind to the fact! He will lead our race to extinction!" Vancha retorts.

"I trust...in Darren...and you should too...sire." Harkat replies. I move away from the door and sit on my bed. My subconscious eats away at me; I feel guilty but I cannot extinguish the hate from my heart, I've let myself become ensnared in the very hatred Mr. Crepsley warned me of. The door opens and Vancha enters alone.

"Sire, we need to talk." Vancha says solemnly. I look away from him towards the other side of the room and stare at the wall.

"I fear that will not be possible, I'm accelerating our trek to Vampire Mountain," I state. "We leave now." I walk towards the door and examine Vancha's cold expression.

As I pass Vancha he mutters with disdain "Aye, _sire._" I open the door and exit the room.

* * *

I focus on my prey, a plump boar trotting beneath me through the trees. I follow it by moving from branch to branch overhead. I grip my tomahawk tighter and lunge from the trees above onto my unsuspecting prey. My feet collide with the boar's back, shattering it's spine. The boar squeals in agony for a quick second until the tomahawk connects with the top of its head and splits it in two. It falls to the side, I wedge my weapon free of its resting place and strap it back to my side. I lift the boar, toss it onto my shoulders and make way for camp. Close to camp I start to pick up a familiar scent and my eyes narrow. I quicken my pace and burst into the clearing of trees where Vancha, Harkat and I are currently resting. I spot Harkat sleeping to my right and shift my focus to the center of the clearing. Vancha is sitting and conversing with three other men, whose skin show varying degrees of purple. Vancha shifts his head towards me as he hears me enter the clearing.

"So nice of you to join us, sire." Vancha says, motioning me over. I hold my ground, fire burning in my eyes. Vancha's features turn dark and he spits in my direction.

"What is this treachery?" I snarl, nodding my head at the Vampaneze. One stands and faces me, smiling.

"We mean no harm." The Vampaneze assures me. "We are here to broker a peace treaty. What is this madness? Brothers of the night shedding blood for no reason whatsoever!"

I grab the tomahawk strapped to my side and tighten my fingers around the handle. "We are not _brothers!_" I growl, stepping towards the Vampaneze.

"We mean no harm!" The Vampaneze repeats, stepping back with his hands held up. I ignore his pleading and stop in place.

"Stop running like a coward and fight!" I taunt the Vampaneze. He bristles at the insult and looks towards the other two Vampaneze sitting down. They stand and join him in a line.

The Vampaneze grabs his mace strapped to his side and faces me. "My name is Thomas and my people will not stand for-" I dart toward the trio of Vampaneze and tackle Thomas to the ground before he has a chance to react. I punch him square in the face with my left fist, breaking his nose in that blow. Wary of the two Vampaneze behind me I grab Thomas by the collar and turn him around. Two steel blades puncture through Thomas' chest and almost touch mine. I kick his body further into the blades and scramble to my feet. The two Vampaneze extract their swords from their fallen leader and thrust their blades at me. I roll to the right and pounce onto the nearest cur. I force the sword from his hand and push him into the other Vampaneze, knocking them both down. I jump onto them and let loose a torrent of fury from the tomahawk in my hand. Blood soars into the air, dyeing the snow and my body crimson red. When the Vampaneze are no longer recognizable due to their lacerations, I rise from the bloodbath. I strap the tomahawk back to my side and cast a dark glance at Vancha, who sat and observed the fight with contempt. Harkat was standing behind Vancha, staring at me. I could sense disappointment from him, but I couldn't care. My mind was still reveling in the slaughter.

* * *

_**A/N: Well...I honestly don't know what to say. For whoever reads this, let me hear some feedback. I haven't written in so long and am a bit rusty :/ haha hope you enjoy :)**_


End file.
